Birthday Present
by Rubyrose82
Summary: Killian trying to give Emma her first birthday present of many, when they were unfortunately walked in on by her parents.


Emma never did much for her birthday. Being an orphan meant that things like birthdays or holidays weren't really celebrated. There were never any gifts or special dinners or activities. Birthdays were for people with families, and Emma never had one, until now.

Now she had a family, an incredible and handsome boyfriend along with a son whom she loves more than anything. Life was pretty great considering the multiple crises a week they all had to deal with, but she was hoping they would be put on hold just for today.

Her parents had a homemade dinner planned at Emma and Killian's house. It was easier to do it there than at Snow and David's small apartment. It was originally supposed to be a surprise but her mother can't keep any secrets. But she couldn't wait to have some family time and enjoy good company.

Henry was currently at Regina's house and was scheduled to be dropped off around one. Giving Emma plenty of time to sleep in for her birthday. What she didn't expect was to find a pirate between her legs waking her up the best way possible.

"Happy Birthday, my love," Killian smirked, giving her a saucy wink before dipping back into her dripping folds. Even though it had been less than ten hours since her and Killian were intimate, they couldn't get enough of each other. It had been six months since Hook moved in with Emma and Henry, and it only increased their desire for one another.

It wasn't out of the norm for one of them to wake the other in this type of manner, in fact it was encouraged. "Good morning," Emma moaned, fluttering her eyes shut. Killian then shifted down slightly to her opening, using his tongue to fuck her as his nose nudged her aching clit. It was a move he knew she liked all too well.

She cried out, her climax was approaching embarrassingly fast. He then replaced his tongue with two fingers and began pumping them in and out at a terribly slow pace. Emma needed more, and her whines were telling him everything he needed to know.

He began to curve his digits, hitting that perfect spot with ease. She was writhing underneath him, and he loved every second of it. Emma was so happy that they were all alone so she didn't have to bite back her cries.

It was something Killian often made fun of her for when Henry was in the house. She hadn't really gotten the whole quiet thing down yet. But today she didn't have to.

Emma made sure to tell Killian all the things she was feeling. Then, her climax hit her like a ton of bricks. She gave a loud cry as Killian drank in every bit of her release, continuously lapping at her folds bringing her down slowly.

Emma laughed in disbelief of what just happened as he crawled back up to meet her lips. "How's your birthday going so far, love?" Killian beamed, peppering kisses up and down Emma's jaw.

He found her ticklish spot up below her ear and Emma let out a giggle. "It's going pretty well so far," She sang, feeling the his throbbing bulge through the thin layer if his pajama pants.

"Only pretty well? What can I do to make it better?" He implored, nipping at her collarbone. Emma cupped his generous length through his boxers as he hovered over her.

"There are a few things I have in mind," She growled. In seconds they removed the what was left of their clothes and Killian slid home enveloping him into her tight heat. He loved how ready she was for him at all times.

Killian bent down and placed a loving kiss to her lips. She loved that she could still taste herself on his lips. Emma raked her nails against the hard muscles of his back, as he hit that perfect spot in her flawlessly.

Emma could feel herself teetering on the edge, then the bedroom door swung open with a mortified Mary Margaret and David standing at the base of the stairs with a tray of her favorite breakfasts foods. David looked so uncomfortable it looked as if he was gonna pass out.

Emma quickly covered up her and her pirate as best and ast fast as possible with whatever blankets and sheets were closets. They were not only embarrassed but speechless.

"We are so sorry! We should have knocked, or called or something," Snow stuttered. " We just wanted to surprise you! We are just gonna leave this here and... See you tonight," Snow blushed, as she set the tray down on the dresser and pushed her and and her husband out the door closing it behind them.

Once they were down the stairs Emma didn't know if she should laugh or cry. "Oh my god, that did not just happen," Emma fretted, her mouth still open and pure agony in her voice. "It wasn't that bad, love. It will be okay," Killian reassured, attempting to comfort her.

"How are we supposed to have dinner with them tonight?!" Emma cried. "Maybe they will pretend it never happened?" He hoped, letting out a little chuckle.

"It's not funny!" Emma smiled, giving him a playful slap on the arm. "Oh come on Emma, it's a little funny." Emma was still completely red, and it wasn't from arousal.

"Okay, it's a little funny. And a sweet gesture," Emma admitted. "Well, happy birthday to me," She sarcastically said, rolling her eyes, hiding her face with her hands.

"That reminds me, I don't think I'm done giving you your first present of the day," Killian smirked, hardening once again. "No, I don't think you did," Emma giggled, as he went back to work.

Even though this was possibly one of the most mortifying days of her life, she also knew it would be one of the best birthdays she's ever had. It sure beat being alone in her apartment with a single candle and cupcake.

She would rather have parents that embarrassed the crap out of her than no parents at all. Emma knew that she would finally be able to spend it with the people she loved, and most importantly with a pirate she loved.


End file.
